Pokemon:Five Nights at Freddy's
by Yuzuki Usagi
Summary: Ash,Serena,Bonnie,y Clemont son asesinados por una persona,al despertar no son humanos si no animatronicos por lo cual se asustan pero conocen a freddy,quien les ayuda y les dice que tiene que matar al guardia nocturno,pero ash y serena descubrirán que algunos animatronicos están enamorados,¿que pasara ahora que ash,serena,bonnie,y clemont ya no son humanos.
**Hola a todos,este fic es algo raro,¿porque? porque es de five nights at freddy y pokemon xyz,se me hace algo genial el juego me encanta mucho,bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **.El primer día en freddy's.**

Nos encontramos en un lugar algo raro,vemos a 4 robot con formas animales,uno comenzaba a despertarse.

uuummmm,¿en donde estoy? -dijo el animatronico,cuando vio sus manos se asusto -AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-grito muy fuerte asiendo que los 3 se despierten.

AAAAAAAAAAAH SERENA QUE SUCEDE -grito la animatronico mas pequeño.

¿PORQUE NO LO VEN USTEDES MISMOS? -grito serena,los 3 se vieron y se asustaron.

AAAAAAAAAAAH -gritaron los 3.

tranquilos déjenme explicarles -dijo un oso marrón con un micrófono en la mano y un sombrero.

quien eres tu -dijo clemont.

soy freddy -dijo freddy.

de que quieres hablarnos -dijo serena.

primero ustedes sufrieron un accidente,cuando los vi le dijo a mi amiga que los reviviera,ahora son unos animatronicos -dijo freddy.

QUE -gritaron todos.

así es -dijo freddy.

pero si ahora somos así,que tenemos que hacer -dijo ash.

bueno,vengan con migo -dijo freddy,los animatronicc se pararon,serena era una zorra de color miel con algo de blanco y rosa,tenia una blusa de color rosa con blanco,en su cabeza tenia unas mejillas de color rosa y un sombrero de color rosa y **(el sombrero es igual al de freddy solo que es del color del sombrero de serena)** tiene sombras en los ojos de color rosa,tiene una falda de color azul con tonos rojos **(hasta donde le llega su falda normal)** su garras estaban pintadas de color rosa,en su cuello tiene en listón de color azul,ash era también un zorro de color negro,este tenia su gorra,tenia uno pantalones de color gris,clemont y bonnie eran dos ratones del mismo color amarillos,clemont era azul con amarillo,bonnie era naranja y amarillo,siguieron a freddy hasta una habitación donde estaban muchos animatronicos,dos zorros,dos conejos,dos pollitas,dos osos,una marioneta,y un niños y una niña.

hola freddy,son los nuevos -dijo el conejo que era de color morado.

si bonnie,ellos son serena,ash,clemont,y bonnie -dijo freddy.

bueno se que quieren saber que hacer ahora que no son humanos -dijo bonnie.

si -dijeron los tres.

bueno,en el día serán usado para los niños,pero en la noche tendrá que matar al guarda nocturno -dijo bonnie.

bueno eso es muy terrorífico pero esta bien -dijo ash.

primero me presento,me llamo bonnie -dijo bonnie.

yo soy toy bonnie -dijo el conejo azul claro.

yo soy toy chica -dijo la pollita.

soy chica -dijo la otra.

yo me llamo ballon boy .dijo el niño que tenia globos.

soy ballon girl -dijo la niña quien también tiene globos

soy foxy -dijo el zorro.

yo me llamo mangle -dijo la zorra.

soy pupett -dijo la marioneta.

soy toy freddy -dijo el oso.

soy golden freddy -dijo el otro oso

mucho gusto yo soy ash -dijo ash.

soy serena -dijo serena.

soy clemont -dijo clemont.

soy bonnie -dijo la pequeña bonnie.

bueno ahora que son animatronicos,los humanos les pusieron estos nombres,a ti ash te pusieron ashes ,a ti clemont te pusieron Rayo,a ti bonnie te pusieron Chispa,y a ti serena te pusieron fairy dark,pero como eres igual a mangle,el otro es toy mangle, -dijo freddy.

bueno,ustedes nos llamaran así -pregunto serena.

si,pero ustedes se pueden llamar por sus nombres verdaderos -dijo toy freddy.

bueno los dejamos solos -dijo freddy para luego irse.

bueno ya sabemos que hacer solo tenemos que esperar -dijo ash.

serena mírate -dijo la pequeña bonnie.

que -dijo serena.

pues estas muy bonita -dijo bonnie, y era cierto serena tenia un cuerpo hermoso verga,ash estaba que se le caía la mandíbula.

ah ay si -dijo serena avergonzada.

bueno ahora supongo que tenemos que nos tenemos que alistar para el trabajo -dijo clemont los chicos asintieron,como dijo freddy ellos estaban con los niños en el dia,pero llego la noche ya era la hora de los animatronicos.

bueno chicos llego la hora -dijo freddy.

si pero que tenemos que hacer -dijo ash.

lo sabrán -dijo bonnie.

los tres toy se fueron de sus lugares,se ponían en las cámaras y todo pero aun no lo mataban,ash en su lugar se fue hacia los mismo que los toy,cuando llego el guarda no se esperaba que ash le apareciera,ash fue quien lo mato mordiéndole la garganta,clemont y bonnie se alegraron y entendieron,pero serena estaba horrorizada,se fue del lugar en donde estaban todos felicitando a ash,ash se dio de cuenta se fue a buscarla.

serena -dijo ash.

¿que quieres? -dijo serena muy asustada.

¿serena estas bien? -dijo ash muy preocupado.

¿ver a mi amigo matar a alguien frente mis ojos?,claro estoy muy bien -dijo serena.

serena perdóname,por favor -dijo ash muy preocupado y asustado por perder a su amiga.

serena estaba indecisa,sabia que eso era lo que tenían que hacer pero aun no se acostumbraba.

esta bien ash te perdono,ademas eso es lo que tenemos que hacer -dijo serena y abrazo a ash,ash correspondió ese abrazo,después todos se fueron a descansar,ash y serena durmieron juntos.

 **Espero que les aya gustado,para aclarar serena es de la mima forma de mangle solo que no esta desarmada,ash es igual a foxy,clemont y bonnie son ratones ¿porque? porque ni modo que sean conejos,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


End file.
